Goddess Beauty and Modeling Agency
by Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS
Summary: AU, Mortal World. The female demigods of the Percy Jackson World are beautiful young models working for Aphrodite herself. Will they find romance during their summer vacation from modeling and dealing with their rich parents. (Story is better than summary, promise.) Eventual Percabeth, Jasper, and Frazil.
1. Chapter 1

**Update: I am going through this story and editing it forever two reasons. One, I want to improve on the amount of grammatical and other types of errors. The other reason is I want to find some more inspiration to continue to write this story. **

**Also I have decided to create the outfits I describe in the story on Polyvore. My username is zoobaer, so look me up! It should be in a collection called Goddess Beauty and Modeling Agency.**

**Otherwise, I am still debating on a new** **title for this story and I really need some feedback and ideas. This story is focused around the characters of PJO and HoO. The canon relationships of the season will be included, and the characters might seem OOC and this is due to how I had to adapt the characters to the alternate universe in which this story occurs.**

**Disclaimer: I do nort own PJO and HoO, or any of its characters. I only own the plot.**

"Perfect! And that's a wrap." Sung out the melodious voice of none other than Aphrodite McLean, owner of the Goddess Beauty and Modeling Agency. Along with beauty lines bigger than Covergirl and clothing lines more successful than Hollister, Aeropostale, and Nordstrom combined, it also produces the most famous models in the fashion world.

Including the four beautiful young models on set: Annabeth Chase, 22, Piper McLean, 21, Hazel Levesque, 21, and Thalia Grace, 24. They were all successful beyond their years.

They had just finished a photo shoot for Aphrodite's newest line. It was her newest beach and summer line, which was why all the models were scantily clad in bathing suits.

Annabeth's typically long, curly, blonde hair was straightened and pulled into a high ponytail. She had a light tan that made her skin seem golden, matching her hair. Her stormy grey eyes were framed by thick dark lashes, golden eyeliner and navy eye-shadow. Her cheeks were a pale rose color that matched the soft pink lip-stain she was wearing. Her bathing suit was a navy blue long-sleeved one piece with white stripes. She wasn't wearing shoes for the photo shoot, but off set she had a pair of soft golden leather flip flops.

Piper McLean's father was the famous actor Tristan McLean, and she shared his Cherokee heritage, as well as his appearance. Her skin was a light brown that matched perfectly with her layered brown hair. Her hair was currently in a loose braid with white and grey feathers. Her eyes are a kaleidoscope of colors, always changing. They were framed with thick, dark lashes, black eyeliner, and light grey eye shadow. Her full lips were a bright cherry red, matching the red sunglasses pushed back on her head. She wore a black an white tribal print bikini top and red bottoms, along with a pair of red leather flip flops off set.

Hazel Levesque was of Louisiana heritage and she had flawless skin that looked like milk chocolate. Her brown hair bounced in curly brown ringlets. Her golden eyes were framed by dark lashes and silver eyeliner. Her only other makeup was a pale pink lip-stain. She was wearing a shiny golden flounce bandeau bikini top with white bottoms, a sheer golden coverup tied around her waist, and a pair of white leather flip flops off set.

Thalia was nearly the exact opposite of the rest of her modeling 'sisters'. She had long, setraight, silky black hair flowed down her back. In contrast she had icy blue eyes framed by long lashes and silver eye-shadow. She wore clear lipgloss that enhanced her lip's naturally pink color. She was wearing a neon green, silver, and black striped tie-dye bikini. Off set she wore a pair of black leather flip flops.

Each girl was also adorned with silver and gold jewelry. They wore necklaces, bracelets, bangles, and earrings. Each item and outfit was handpicked by Aphrodite herself for the girls.

She was practically jumping up and down as the group of young women walked over after the photographer was done, "Oh, Girls! You all look fantastic!"

Except for Piper, who groaned, all the girls chorused, "Thank you, Aphrodite."

"Oh, I'm so excited for all of you!" She flashed the girls one of her famous dazzling smiles. And of course none of Aphrodite's models may wear anything but Aphrodite designed clothes. She clapped her hands and some guys brought forward large suitcases, "I have taken the liberty of handpicking all of your clothes for your trips this summer! Someone will bring it by your condo later for all of you."

This time even Piper thanked her mom.

"Wait. Trips? I thought I was the only one actually going anywhere?" Annabeth looked questioningly at her best friends.

Piper looked almost apologetic and she smiled sheepishly, "Well...We couldn't let you have all the fun Annie."

"We promise we will visit you in Spain still." Hazel added quickly.

Annabeth laughed, "It's okay guys. You shouldn't have to explain yourselves to me."

Thalia punched her lightly in the arm, "Don't be a drama queen Annabeth."

Annabeth stuck out her tongue, "Was not."

Thalia just smirked, "Don't be petulant."

All the girls laughed before changing into an assortment of short jean shorts of differing waist lines, shirts that ranged from plaid 3/4 length button ups to Thalia's ripped up 'Death to Barbie' shirt (the only exception to Aphrodite's clothing limitations), and the flip flops from the photo shoot. They all waved to Aphrodite as they went outside to the SUV waiting to take them back to their condo. As they pulled up to the tall building of pure architectural genius, Hazel couldn't help but remark, "Wow, Annabeth. I still can't believe your mom designed this place, and then let us stay in the penthouse for free."

Annabeth sighed. She loved her mom, but she's is not see her too often due to her job. Her mom was a world famous architect, and she designed some of the most renown buildings in the world, including the beach front house that she is staying in for the duration of her summer trip to Spain. She practically grew up with her dad, a history professor in San Francisco, her step-mom, and her twin half-brothers. Her mom was constantly trying to make it up to Annabeth by sending her on expensive trips and free stays in the buildings she designed. Annabeth forgave her, but she took the trips anyway. This year it was a two-and-a-half month long trip to Spain during her summer break from modeling.

The girls all climbed out of the SUV and entered the building. They immediately made a b-line for the elevators, using their sunglasses and hats to hide their identities from the paparazzi. One of the girls keyed in the code for the top floor, and the elevator immediately whisked them up to the penthouse suite.

The far wall of the living room area, which was to the right of the entrance to the condo, was made entirely of glass, except the door which lead out to the large balcony. The living are was very spacious and had pale blue walls. The floor, which was consistent throughout the condo, was a dark red wood, which was accented beautifully by the rich dark wood of the home entertainment system that housed a large flat screen television and was flanked by two full bookcases. Opposite the entertainment system was a soft, white, wraparound couch that was situated so it faced the television and the far glass wall. In the corner opposite the couch was a plush, white seat flanked by a small lamp for late night reading.

To the left of the entrance was the kitchen. Connecting the kitchen to the living room was a small island/breakfast bar type thing. Since their was no table they just sat there to eat most of their meals. They had a top of the line refrigerator, stove/oven, sink, and dishwasher that was all a metallic silver. The cabinetry was a dark wood that matched the entertainment system, and grey granite counter tops (including the island thing). There was even a wine cabinet with a small refrigerated section in the bottom for beers and other drinks.

On either side of the kitchen were hallways that ran along side the rooms. The rooms were all in a row in the center, but each hallway only opened to two of the rooms, and the bathroom shared by the occupants. The left hallway lead to Annabeth and Piper's rooms, and the right hallway lead to Thalia's and Hazel's rooms. Each room was designed individually for the girls, so they were all very much different.

Annabeth's room had grey walls that matched her eyes. Her queen sized bed was pushed into the far corner, and it was covered in a black comforter with an owl stitched on it in grey embroidery. The wall to the left of the entrance door was entirely made up of fully stocked bookshelves. Her closet directly to the right of the door was filled with Aphrodite's clothes and jewelry. The far wall had colorful paintings of nature, and especially of the ocean. Her desk, which was littered with papers, architectural drawing and schematics, and documents, was pushed up against said wall. And in the middle of the room was a soft, white rug.

Piper's room differed greatly from Annabeth's, actually all of the rooms differed greatly. Her walls were a array of hues of red, orange, and yellow, that turned her walls into a beautiful sunset. On either side of her door are two fully stocked, color and season organized closets with built in shoes and jewelry organizers as well. In front of the wall to the left of the door was a black entertainment system, and on either side of the system were two large paintings of the beach, that made it feel like home. Opposite the system was a large, white four poster bed with soft blue sheets. There was small bed side, black night stand with a lamp, tissues, and a small pink alarm clock. Against the far wall Piper had a desk that was littered with clothing designs, since she wanted to be like her mother. The wall behind it was covered with photos with her and her best friends, as well as a few of her parents and siblings.

The bathroom they shared was as extravagant as the rest of the condo, and it was identical to the one shared by Hazel and Thalia. Unlike the rest of the condo, the flooring was made of dark tiles and the lower part of the walls was an array of tan, brown, and cream stones, while the upper part of the walls were a burnt orange/brown color. On the right was a double sink with a tan top, black cabinetry, and a long mirror running the length of the counter top. On the right was a full glass shower with a removable shower-head. A small wall was the partition between the shower and the full size Jacuzzi bath tub. Another small partition separated the bath from the porcelain toilet. There were lights all throughout the bathroom, and an extra line of lights over the mirrors.

Down the left hall were doors that opened to Thalia's and Hazel's room, and of course a bathroom identical to the other girls' room.

Thalia's walls were painted to look like rain, lightning, hail, and sleet pouring down, while the ceiling was painted to look like dark grey storm clouds. Her throw rug in the middle of the room was black and covered most of the floor. Her bed was a black futon pushed against the wall to the left. Her closet on the right was filled with a lot of dark clothes, as well as silver ones that were the only breaks in her punk clothes. Her room was sound-proofed to allow the massive stereo system pushed up against the right wall. And in the back right corner was a high end electric guitar, amplifier, and pedal board with several different pedals.

Hazel's room was just down the hall. Her closet is full of the colors of rare metals and gems. The wall to the right of the door was painted to resemble the night scene of Louisiana. The rest of the walls were golden to matched her eyes, and the rug in the middle was a mixture of gold, silver, and emerald green. Her bed, covered in a warm quilt, was pushed against the wall opposite the door. Along the right wall was a large desk covered in books about gems, as well as papers, and even a few of the less expensive gems, since she was an avid gem aficionado. In front of the left wall was a small tv on a glass stand. Her and Annabeth's rooms were by far the more conservative rooms of the four girls.

When the girls got back to the condo they dispersed to do different activities. Thalia went to raid the kitchen of a healthy snack, along with some iced tea. Piper and Hazel jumped over the back of the couch and began to flip through the television channels. Annabeth picked her book up from the kitchen counter, and she began to read it on the plush chair in the corner of the living room.

They spent their afternoon in relative relaxation, the porter bringing their suitcases was the only break in the monotony. At around five Annabeth and Hazel began to prepare a dinner of light salads, and glasses of fine white wine. They all took their dinners out onto the balcony where they lounged on the chairs, enjoying the sunset over the city. They laughed and chatted gaily late into the night. At that point they all bid their good-nights and went to sleep in their respective rooms.

**Please take the time to review, so I don't lose enthusiasm to edit and update this story! - Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! Another chapter done. I hope you guys all like it! I'll try not to make it OOC, but it shouldn't be too bad. Oh, and if you hadn't noticed. Thalia's hair is long for the sake of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

Annabeth woke up early the next morning, as usual. She stumbled out to the kitchen in her grey and black plaid sleep shorts, her her 3/4 sleeve baggy shirt that hung off of one of her shoulders, and a pair of grey fizzy slippers that resembled flip flops. Her curly golden hair was slightly mussed up, but it still bounced on her shoulders as she began to prepare a pot of green tea with lemon. While the water was starting to boil. Piper came walking out. She was wearing her pink silk pajamas, and of course her hair was perfect even after just waking up.

"Morning Pipes." Annabeth called cheerfully, but the other girl just glared at her. Just because her hair looked good in the morning, doesn't mean she was a morning person.

Annabeth just chuckled as she poured glasses of tea for herself and Piper, who had sat down at the breakfast bar. She then returned to preparing a breakfast of eggs and bagels with margarine and cinnamon sugar.

Hazel had walked in while Annabeth was cooking, unlike the others she was already fully awake and dressed in a pair of light wash jeans, a loose cream cowl neck sweater, and a pair of tan ankle boots with wedges. Her curly ringlets had already been brushed out and silky. She too poured herself a cup of tea, and was trying to goad Piper into some small talk.

The bagels were all prepared and sitting on colorful plates under the plate warmer. She was dishing the eggs onto the plate when she called over her shoulder, "Hazel go wake Thalia up."

"But Annabeth-" Hazel began to whine.

Annabeth cut her off, "It's your turn. I don't want to hear it."

Hazel was about to stomp petulantly down the hall, but Thalia came stumbling into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a silver 'A' (Aphrodite) embroidered on the right pant leg, a silver muscle shirt, and a very apparent lack of shoes. Her silky black hair had already been brushed and pulled up into a ponytail. "It's her turn to do what?"

Annabeth just set the plates on the counter and cheerfully said, "Oh, nothing important."

Thalia just shrugged her shoulders and went over to the steaming pot and looked inside of it. "Ugh. Why do you guys drink this bland, tasteless crap." She huffed, grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator, and sat down with the rest of the girls, who were trying to hide their soft chuckles. Everybody ate their breakfast and left their plates on the counter for Hazel to clean, while the rest of them showered and dressed since Hazel had already completed said processes.

Since Piper took longer to get ready, Annabeth let her get a shower first. In the meantime she went through her closet and chose something to wear. She decided upon a pair of cargo shorts, a navy blue camisole, a 3/4 rolled up sleeve light wash jean jacket, a navy blue beanie, and a pair of cream knee high laced up wedge boots. By the time she had laid everything out she heard the shower in her and Piper's shared bathroom, so she walked over.

When she walked in Piper was in a towel by the sink, and she was using another towel to dry her hair. Annabeth just stripped out of the clothes she slept in, pulled a towel around her, and turned on the shower. She waited a minute for the water to warm before she hung her towel beside the shower and got in. She hummed softly to herself as she showered, and she was done only ten minutes later. She wrapped a towel around herself and another in her hair.

She walked back down to her room, put on a lacy black bra and matching underwear. She then finished getting dressed and went back to the bathroom.I used a towel to fry it until it was no longer dripping, but since she wanted it to have its natural curliness she had to let it air dry. She put the beanie on overtop her semi-wet curls -they would dry later anyway- she applied some light pink lipstick, rose colored powder blush, dark grey eyeshadow, and mascara. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before joining Thalia and Hazel on the couch in the living room.

Hazel had apparently decided to put on some black eyeliner and mascara, but aside from that she looked the same as she did this morning.

Thalia had kept her wet hair in a ponytail, but Annabeth wasn't surprised. For a model she could not care less what she looked like. She was wearing a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt with a black moon on it, a black leather jacket, and her trademark combat boots. She wore her usual large amount of eyeliner and mascara, but no other make-up. They looked up as Annabeth sat down on the couch next to Thalia.

Thalia smirked, "Jeez, Owl Face. What took so long? Do you perhaps have a guest we don't know about?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the last part.

Annabeth threw a pillow in her face before she responded, "No. It just takes longer because Hazel is always done before breakfast, so you don't have to share a bathroom."

"Okay, okay. But that doesn't explain why it takes a lot longer for Beauty Queen to get ready than you."

"You have me there. Sometimes the Beauty Queen takes just soo damn long!" The last part was yelled over Annabeth's shoulder.

She was rewarded with a slap to the back of her head as Piper walked by her. "Shut it, Owl Face." When Thalia snickered she glared at her, "You too, Pinecone. Sometimes it surprises me how I am practically the only model here that spends time on her looks."

And boy was she right. She was wearing a grey leggings with a dark green skater skirt resting at her waist. Her black camisole was tucked under the skirt, and over her shoulders she wore a loose knit grey open front sweater. Her shoes were a pair of heeled black ankle boots.

Even Hazel, the typically quiet and observing one, had to make a snarky comment, "Wow, Pipes. Who's the guy?"

Annabeth just scoffed, "Hazel have you already forgot where we are going? We are going to Thalia's family's cabin up in northern Canada, and we all know that her brother is gpoing to be there."

Piper glared at Annabeth, "Shut up," she muttered petulantly.

"You know Annabeth, my brother might have over some of his friends and cousins. Maybe we can finally get you a date."

Annabeth stuck out her tongue and blushed a deep rose color. Even Piper joined in on the laughter at Annabeth's reaction.

Not eve a full hour later the girls were pulling up to the private plane section at the airport. They were escorted onto Aphrodite's private jet plane that she was letting us borrow for our short trip up north. We stored our small suitcases, all containing a change of clothes and whatnot for an overnight trip, in a small cabin in the jet.

The girls spent the three hour flight lounging on the two plush, oppositely facing, sofas or on the booth like benches with a table in the middle. Hazel mostly looked out the window staring at the clouds or bits of the scenery below. Thalia was listening to her iPod with headphones in, but of course the rest of the girls could still faintly hear the blaring rock music. Piper was flipping through magazines, not really paying much attention to any particular one. Annabetth was reading her book, hoping that no one would interrupt her.

When they touched down, all of the girls grabbed their suitcases and walked over to the waiting car. They threw the luggage in the back, and Thalia drove everyone at a breakneck speed to her family's 'cabin'. It was more or less a log house, but no one felt like pointing that out. When they pulled up out front the girls piled out of the rental and admired the 'cabin'.

It was made entirely out of logs, but it was sealed and insulated on the inside to prevent anything from getting in or out, aside from the girls doors of course. The entire place had a very rustic feel, but the girls loved it. Thalia lead the girls inside with their luggage and they stored it in a closet by the entrance. She then lead them to the living room where a surprise was waiting for them.

Thalia's brother, Jason, was sitting on the floor next to another guy. On the couch throwing popcorn around was another three guys our age.

Jason had short-ish blonde golden blonde hair, and striking blue eyes like Thalia. He was well tanned and muscled. He was wearing a purple v-neck tee, light wash jeans, and a pair of flashy golden sneakers. He was a very easy going guy, and he was good natured. It was very obvious to everyone but Piper that he was crushing on her hard and vice versa, but it was starting to get on everyone else's nerves. They were all getting tired of the relentless flirting, just kiss already!

He looked up in surprise as we walked into the living room, "Oh, hey Thals. I kind of forgot you all were coming up this weekend." He glanced at Piper and blushed, as did she.

Thalia walked over and gave him a hug, "Good to see you too, Sparky." When she relinquished him from the hug she turned to the rest off us.

"So, I guess I will be making the introductions. That is Percy, my cousin." She pointeed to the boy that was previously sitting next to Jason. Annabeth nearly melted when she really looked at him. He had tousled raven hair, and perfect sea green eyes. He was well tanned and muscled. He was wearing a v-neck tee the same color of his eyes that were cut off at the shoulders. He also wore a pair of light wash jeans and a pair of black sneakers. His smile was very easy-going and sarcastic. When he looked at Annabeth she blushed and looked away.

"That weird one is also my cousin, Nico." This guy looked offended at his cousin's introduction, but he just glared at her then laughed with his friends. He had dark messy hair. His eyes were a dark brown, and his skin was very pale. He wore a black skull shirt, black jeans, an aviator jacket, black sneakers, and he had a pair of sunglasses pushed back on his head. He wasn't as muscular as the other guys, but it didn't matter much.

"And the last two dweebs are Leo and Frank, friends of Jason." The first guy was scrawnier than everyone else. He had curly brown hair, and a hispanic look. His ears were kind of pointy and he had a rather impish look about him. His smile betrayed all the random crazy thoughts probably sprinting through his head.

Frank on the other hand was completely different. He looked Chinese, and he was burly like a wrestler. His hair was buzzed, but he didn't look very intimidating. Actually he was really nice, and he feels like he is a cultural joke because he is a French Canadian with Chinese heritage.

Both guys were wearing grey t-shirts, jeans, and work boots.

After the introductions were all done being made, Thalia got a devilish look in her eye, 'Who wants to play a get to know you game?"

**Please R&R! Try and guess what game Thalia has in mind. Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm sooo sorry everybody. I haven't updated in a while, but I have a few legitimate excuses. Last Saturday I competed in a 2 and a half hour race that tests not just only your endurance and cardio, but also your upperbody and core strength. Although it was a ton of fun, my body was still under physical duress for over two hours, so I slept the rest of that day. Then for the next four days I followed my race up with team basketball camp, not always the best thing to do after a race, but my schedules are tight. The rest of the days I have no excuse, just I am a terrible person. Even worse, this chapter is fairly short, but I thought a short chapter was better than no chapter at all. Please leave a review, even if it is only to yell at me for not updating. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

All the guys immediately raised their hands, hoping for a chance to interact with the fair examples of the opposite gender. As for the girls, well they were a little more hesitant since they knew their friend better.

Thalia made a face at them, "Come on guys," she whined, "don't be so uptight. Pretty please." The other girls looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

Annabeth looked exasperatedly at Thalia, who was pouting, "Fine. What game is it?"

The devious look re-entered Thalia's eye, "You already agreed, so you cannot back out now."

She waited till everyone had given her their agreement, this time even more exasperatedly than the last okay. "Okay, tonight's game will be truth or dare. And, before you all protest I will tell you the rules. We will spin a bottle to determine who receives the truth or dare, and if they refuse to do said truth or dare then they have to strip a layer. Shoes and socks count as a single item, sunglasses, scarves, and accessories do not count at all. And you can't find a way out of this, you all already agreed." She said the last part quickly, cutting off the protests from some of the others.

After everyone finally calmed down, Jason went to the kitchen and returned with an empty beer bottle. Everyone sat in the floor in a circle, and he put the bottle in the middle, "Who wants to challenge someone first?"

It was no surprise when Thalia immediately spun the bottle and waited for it to stop. It landed on Annabeth. "Truth or dare, Owl Head?"

Not wanting to look like a wimp she answered immediately, "Dare. Bring it on Pinecone."

Thalia just smiled wickedly at her before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "I dare you to go and give Percy a lap dance."

Annabeth was speechless at first then she turned to Thalia, and in a deadly calm voice, "No way in hell."

Thalia just laughed, "You will probably end up doing it eventually any way, but as of right now you have to strip a piece of clothing."

Annabeth just punched Thalia in the arm before taking off her jean jacket. "Okay my turn to spin the bottle." When it finished its rotation it stops, pointing at Percy. "Okay, Percy. Truth or Dare?"

Percy snorted, "Is it really a question? Dare."

Annabeth smiled, "I dare you to jump into the pool outback." She thought for sure that he wouldn't do it. A cold front had moved through yesterday and it was barely 54 degrees outside. Instead, Percy stood up, stripped down to his black boxer briefs, and started walking down the hall to the door at the end. Annabeth couldn't help but notice his rock hard abs, solid chest, and finely sculpted back muscles as she and the others followed him out back.

He got up on the diving board, and turned towards the group. He smirked when saw Annabeth staring at him, and then he ran the length of the diving board before diving gracefully into the pool. He pulled himself out of the water an alarmingly long two minutes later and bowed as everyone cheered. Jason threw him a towel from a chest nearby and he began to dry himself off. As everyone congregated in the living room Percy ran upstairs and threw on fresh boxers, a pair of black sweatpants, and a white v-neck shirt that clung to his still slightly wet skin, his dripping wet hair didn't help either.

When he rejoined them no one protested his outfit change because he was actually wearing less without his shoes. He spun the bottle and it landed on Leo. "Truth or Dare?"

Leo seemed to debate the options with himself, but he decided when Thalia threatened him with bodily harm if he kept wasting her valuable time, "Alright! Jeez. I chose dare."

"I had hoped you would. I dare you to put an ice cube in your pants and let it melt."

Leo immediately took off his work boots and socks. When he noticed all the weird looks the girls were giving he responded sheepishly, "Leo don't do cold. I'm hot stuff, and I work with fire, not ice."

The girls stared at him a little longer while the guys guffawed. Eventually Leo just spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later the group was sitting on the floor laughing. At some point everyone began to drink a little, or a lot, which helped to release some of the tension, as well as quite few peoples' mouth and action filters.<p>

Percy was no longer wearing a shirt, a fact that a slightly drunken Annabeth could not seem to ignore. At the same time she continued to fail Percy's gaze on her own half-dressed figure. By that time she was only wearing her black lace panties, her matching bra, and her navy blue camisole.

Jason was only wearing his jeans, due to the fact that at some point during the game he had been dared to go commando and his fuzzy brain couldn't resist. Aside from his jeans he had lost everything else.

Piper, being the light-weight that she is had a harder time with her alcohol. In her addled mind-state, something she gained far earlier than the rest of the girls, she thought it would be funny to take off her skirt, leggings, and camisole before, say, taking of the less revealing things like her sweater and shoes. So now her clothing was reduced to a matching dark green panties and push-up bra, her black wedge ankle boots, and her grey sweater.

Even Hazel had shed some layers, and she was the conservative one in the group. She was left in her cream silk panties, her matching padded bra, and her cream sweater.

Frank was probably the least lucky player. He was now in his v-neck t-shirt and a pair of red boxers. Something Annabeth had overlooked earlier was the fact that all of the guys, even the two scrawny ones, had very well muscled legs. Frank was no exception, and Annabeth guessed that he had decided to keep the shirt on not the pants because his upper body, while still very built, was less defined in the torso as the rest of the guys.

Leo was only wearing his jeans, boxers, and a tool belt that Annabeth had somehow overlooked earlier on in the night. Thalia was wearing her grey shirt, and matching lace undergarments of the same color. Lastly was Nico who seemed to have faired better than everyone else. He was wearing his jeans and his shirt. He didn't seem to mind that he was most dressed, in fact he just laughed at everyone else's nakedness.

Being the least drunk of all of those assembled, he was also the one to end the game. The guys stumbled to their rooms, while he helped a slightly inebriated Thalia show the girls to their rooms.

Less than five minutes later the entire 'cabin'/log mansion was silent, all the occupants asleep. As Nico, the last one to make it to his room, he chuckled to himself thinking about the others waking up the next morning. He wondered how big of a an aspirin supply they had.

**Please R&R! Flames are just as welcome as praise! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. It didn't take as long this time, but I am still disappointed in my own update rate, but oh well. Some of the future plot begins to reveal in this chapter too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters. I only own my plot.**

Nico was the first one up the next day, unsurprisingly. He padded softly down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He had changed into a clean pair of light wash jean and a black wife-beater.

He immediately rummaged through the cabinetry until he came across a large container of ibuprofen. He grabbed a silver tray and placed small plastic cups smaller than shot-glasses on it. He filled each little cup with two ibuprofen and he placed it on the island in the center of the kitchen.

Next he began the coffee maker and heard it in the background as it it filled with the dark brown liquid. Also, knowing that the girls were models, he also set a kettle to boil water on the stove. It began to steam only a few minutes later, so he poured the steaming liquid into five different cups. He left a teabag in each of the cups and let the green tea to steep. When the coffee was down he pored out eight cups, and put the coffee pot back. He searched out the sugar and he filled a small bowl with it, and he placed in the middle of all the drinks.

For himself he grabbed one of the cups of the coffee, and sat down at the breakfast table nearby. Unlike some of the others he liked his coffee black, it tended to wake him up better.

The next person to join Nico was Annabeth. She grabbed one of the cups of ibuprofen, swallowed them quickly, then grabbed a cup of tea. She added a small spoonful of sugar to her drink before going over to sit across from Nico at the breakfast table. She nodded her head in thanks towards Nico, but then she just went back to nursing her cup of tea.

Nico was just trying not to laugh. He doubted that Annabeth realized she was still just wearing her lace undergarments and her blue camisole, all of which seemed to be in a state of disarray. Her hair wasn't much better. Her princess curls were all messed up and knotted together. The funniest part was her sour expression, obviously she didn't drink much else she would be better prepared for the effects of a hangover.

azel was the next one to stumble into the kitchen. She downed her ibuprofen with a sip of green tea before sitting down next to Annabeth. She seemed much perkier than her friend, but Nico knew that Hazel also drank a lot less. She smiled brightly at Nico and gave him a pleasant, "Good morning, Nico."

I deemed it too dangerous to reply when Annabeth glared at us, and groaned about the noise. I just smiled at Hazel in response. For some reason I felt like I had met Hazel before, but I just brushed it off. It was impossible, she was a successful model and I was the son of a rich business mogul, specializing in coffins and will notaries. What a cheery business, and I was in line to take over, joy.

Those thoughts aside he continued to drink his coffee, while looking out the bay windows behind Hazel. She too had turned around to look outside, and when Nico looked at her her noticed she too was still scantily looked away quickly because, even though he batted for the other team, it was still inappropriate to be caught looking at someone creepily.

He spent the next hour secretly laughing at everyone as they all trudged into the kitchen with different levels of hangovers. Only Frank seemed to escape a major hangover like Hazel and Nico. Frank had somehow found his jeans, but other than that everyone else was still wearing what they wore last night. The next hour was spent in peaceful silence as many of the guests nursed their hangovers and eventually joined the group of the verbal, not those who emitted grunts and groans at any noise.

That was when Jason spoke for the first time, "Whose turn to wake up Fish Face?"

Thalia grinned, "I think Annie should wake him up. I doubt he would even be mad."

Annabeth glared at Thalia, but before she spoke Leo chimed in.

"I think it's a great idea, all in favor?"

Everyone, but Annabeth of course, raised their hands. She grumbled some Greek curses under her breath before stalking off towards Percy's room. The others followed her quietly, those who knew how Percy was in the morning snickered softly.

Annabeth knocked, but the only response she received was a low groan. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly. She peered in and saw Percy sprawled in the center of a large bed with blue sheets. She had to crawl on the bed a little bit in order to reach Percy. She tried to shake his shoulder gently, but Percy just rolled over muttering something about owls.

For some reason that made Annabeth blush. She shook his shoulder once again, but this time a little more forcefully. He rolled over to face her and open his eyes a little sleepily.

"I can't say this is the worst thing I have woken up to. Definitely beats Jason's ugly ass face." His voice was still groggy, and when he was done talking he followed it up with a very large yawn.

That was the exact moment that Annabeth finally realized what she was wearing, or more specifically, what she wasn't wearing. She screeched before storming out of the room and past the crowd, punching Thalia in the arm as she stalked past.

She stormed down the hall towards the front entryway, throwing a glare that immediately silenced the chuckles behind her. They could hear her muttering a string of curses in languages ranging from Greek to latin to French, as she grabbed her suitcase from the closet and stalked off to the bathroom shared by all of the models. A few minutes later they could here the shower running.

That was when Percy sauntered over to join the group of people in the hall. He washed down the ibuprofen Frank handed him with a swallow of water from the glass Jason proffered. The rest he dumped over his head, curing his hangover like magic. It was something Thalia and the other guys never understood, it was like water revived and healed Percy.

It was nearing 10:30, so while everyone else dispersed to take showers and get dressed Nico began to pre[are a large brunch. He began to make eggs, bacon, toast, ham, and even a bowl of berries.

He was half done with brunch when Annabeth joined him in the kitchen and began to help him. Her wet hair was pulled back into a ponytail were the hair began to dry in curls. She was wearing a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a loose, grey, knit sweater, and a pair of heeled, black, laced-up (with a hidden zipper of course), thigh-high boots. Her accessories were not too extravagant, only a golden owl necklace with a black finish that gave it an antique look and a pair of small diamond earrings. She absentmindedly prepared another pot of tea, and took over the responsibility of preparing the bacon.

Just as they were finishing up and putting the food out on the dining room table everyone else began to trickle in.

Hazel walked in with Thalia. Hazel was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black pumps, and a gold, sleeveless, silk top with a a cowl neck. Her curly ringlets were dried, and you could occasionally see glimpses of her gold hoop earrings. Thalia was wearing fish-net stockings, a black skater skirt, combat boots, and a fitted silver long-sleeve shirt. Her silky black hair cascaded down her back, and she wore her trade-mark eyeliner.

Frank was hot on their heels, practically following Hazel like a puppy. Not that she noticed. He was wearing a pair of Levi jeans, work boots, and a purple v-neck t-shirt.

Next was Piper, Jason, and Leo who followed a few feet behind them. Piper was talking animatedly with Jason, while he listened with rapt attention, soaking up every word. Leo meanwhile was fiddling with some spare parts.

Piper was wearing an orange high-low skirt with a braided brown belt, a white camisole, a three-quarter sleeve light-wash denim jacket, and a pair of tan sandals. Her hair was once again braided, but it was loose and some of her carmel locks of hair fell in her face. Jason was wearing a pair of dark-wash Levis, work boots, and a faded 'Superman' t-shirt. Leo was wearing a pair of faded jeans, heavily worn work boots, a white t-shirt with grease and oil stains.

Percy was the last one to come and sit at the table. He wore a fresh pair of black sweatpants that hung straight and loose off his hips, and a silver t-shirt with with a sea green trident on it. His shoes were simply a pair of moccasins.

Annabeth envied his ability to be able to dress so casually, they tend to expect models to dress impeccably all of the time. Thalia was the only one who got away with it because she just glared at people if they tried to criticize her.

They all sat around the table and ate, just talking and laughing at jokes. They spent most of the day just hanging around, that was until it was time to get back to the airfield. What surprised Annabeth was when the guys also went and grabbed large suitcases.

Annabeth raised an eye at Thalia, 'Something you forget to tell us?"

Thalia's response was somewhere along the lines of, "Oh, shit! Yeah, they are flying with us back down to San Francisco to catch their private jet." Piper squealed with barely concealed joy at spending more time with Jason, while Hazel and Annabeth just looked at each other and shrugged.

Then Annabeth thought about what Thals had said, "Wait. Why are you flying to San Fran to catch a private jet?"

Jason just chuckled, "Our pilot is getting older and when I asked him to pick us up in Canada he muttered something about it being 'too damn cold', so we would just have to come to California instead."

They were in the plane, only ten minutes out from landing, when Annabeth asked Percy where he and the other guys were going.

"Spain."

Piper cut in before Annabeth could reply, "Really? Annabeth is too! Maybe she could fly with you guys? Otherwise she will be forced to take that long flight alone on some boring plane with strangers."

Annabeth glared daggers at Piper, but she was surprised at Jason's response, him being next to Piper he couldn't help but hear her suggestion, "That would be cool with me. Do the rest of you guys have a problem with it?"

All of the guys shook their heads 'no'. "Good. Take-off will be about two hours after we land, so you will have plenty of time to go and pick-up your bags and meet us back at the airport."

Annabeth just told him that she would see him there, since they had landed and she was getting off the jet.

When they got back to the condo she grabbed her suitcases and went out to wait for the cab she called for. The cab arrived in fifteen minutes, and it took another thirty to get back to the airport in all of the traffic, so she only had a half-hour before take-off.

As she approached the jet, Annabeth had a feeling that this trip wouldn't go as planned.

**I love reading reviews, so please leave them. I was kind of disappointed to see that the last chapter only got two. Please R&R! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I honestly have no good excuse. I am a horrible author for not updating in two months and I sincerely apologize. Please review. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters. I only own the plot.**

_As she approached the jet, Annabeth had a feeling that this trip wouldn't go as planned..._

Annabeth never knew how right she would handed her bags to one of the airport workers before boarding the small jet plane. When she entered the cabin area it was the same as the plane Aphrodite loaned them. Seeing that she was the only one there yet, she grabbed her book from the black messenger bag she was carrying. She lounged across the small couch and began to read her novel. But not much later she had fallen asleep due to the lack of proper sleep last night, she never did consider a stupor due to drink as a proper way to rest.

She awoke when someone gently shook her knee. She blearily opened her eyes and registered that the hand on her knee was Percy.

He looked apologetically at her, "The Captain announced that we will be taking off in a few

minutes, so you have to buckle up."

Annabeth sat up and mumbled a thanks. She picked up her book, which had fallen on the floor, and packed it back into her bag. Percy sat down on the couch next to her, and they both buckled their seat belts. She looked around and saw that rest of the guys were there.

Jason and Frank were playing a card game at the table, Nico was sighting at the couch opposite her, his eyes were closed and music blaring through his headphones. Leo was on the couch next to Nico, fiddling with some parts and tools.

Not even ten minutes later the plane taxied out onto the runway and soon began its ascent. When the plane reached thirty-thousand feet, Annabeth unbuckled her seat belt and crossed her legs on the couch. She pulled out her iPod, plugged her headphones, turned on some relaxing music, and closed her eyes. She once again drifted off as she leaned back into the comfortable couch.

This time she awoke of her own accord. She sat up and. Noticed that she had been leaning on Percy's shoulder. He looked over at her when she moved.

Annabeth blushed in embarrassment and mumbled out a quick apology, but Percy just shrugged and said it was cool.

She looked at her iPod, and she was ur prized when it read that it was seven hours since take-off.

She yawned and rubbed at her eyes before asking Percy, "How long did the captain say this flight was going to be?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he thought, "I think he said it would be around thirteen to fourteen hours long."

Annabeth groaned in response.

Percy smiled apologetically, and Annabeth's day got instantly better. "Everyone else went to sleep after they served dinner, but I said I would just wait and eat with you when you woke up. I'll go get us some food."

As Percy went off to the front on the cabin towards a small kitchenette looking area, Annabeth stared out the window. It was still light out, and since they already crossed over three time zones, Annabeth guessed it was about six o'clock on the eastern cities they were flying over.

Percy returned a few minutes later with two plates of chicken Caesar salad. They ate in relative silence, listening to the drone of the large jet engines.

When they were both finished with their meals, Percy set their plates aside and they began to chat idly. Annabeth learned that Percy's dad, Poseidon, was rich like his younger And older brothers, Thalia and Jason's father, Zeus, and Nico's Father, Hades.

Zeus, the youngest, was the CEO and sole owner of Olympus Air, the world's largest airline enterprise. Hades, the eldest brother, was rich from his beyond successful jewel business. When he was younger he started a jewel mining company and he found one of the largest precious gems deposit ever. He turned the small company into a jewelry making and precious stone cutting enterprise. Finally Poseidon, the middle child, took a more academic route to success. He went to college and gained several degrees in marine biology and environmental studies. His became renowned for his work in aquatic animal rescue and his work to clean up the oceans. He became rich when he sold his patent to purify waters contaminated by oil and similar pollutants. He now manages a world-wide organization that works to clean the oceans and beaches.

Percy laughed, "Even though he is such a prominent figure in a the science and environmental fields, he still dresses like a tourist in Key West, and he is pretty laid-back." Annabety had to stifle her giggles behind her hand, so that she did not wake the other guys.

Percy smiled at her, but his grin soon turned somber, "He was a cool dad, but I didn't see much of him until I was twelve. It was right around I was born when my father began to get absorbed with his patent, and it was by mutual agreement that they divorced. It was rough for a while, my mom married this horrible man, Gave Ugliano." Percy spat out the name like it was venom, and Annabeth wondered if there was maybe more than Percy was saying.

She didn't have much time to think about it before Percy continued, "It was when I was twelve that she finally left that pig. She began to take college courses at night, and soon enough she joined a writing seminar. It was always her dream to write a book, and she had saved money all throughout high school, but the fates did not favor her."

He once again brooded a moment before continuing, "When she was young her parents died in a plane crash, and she was forced to stay with her callous uncle. In her senior year of high school she had to drop out when her uncle developed stage four cancer. In the end he died, and she was left with no money and no diploma."

His face brightened up after a moment, "It was her second year in college when she met Paul, I was about thirteen or fourteen at the time. Paul was and is a great step-dad. He was also an English teacher at the high school I ended up attending the following year."

"Anyway, I met my father for the first time when I was on a field trip with my science class from school. We took a trip to an aquarium and my father was there. He recognized me from the photos my mom had been sending him, and it helped that I was his carbon copy. From then on him and am became very close."

"Now, even though I was never good at school because of my ADHD and dyslexia, I am going to college. I have decided to follow my father's footsteps and get a degree in marine biology. One day I hope to help run my father's business."

"Now. What about you?"

Annabeth thought for a moment, "My mom left me with my father when I was young. She went off to pursue her career in architecture, for which she has become world renown for, while my father stayed behind with me . He is a history professor in San Fransisco. A couple of years later he remarried and had a set of twin boys with my current step-mom."

"It was no secret that I took after my mom. I was the head of my class and I graduated a couple of years early. I already have degrees in architecture and engineering. I was going to go join some small architecture firm when I was twenty when Aphrodite found me. She offered me as a job to become a world-wide fashion model and icon, and I said yes. She gives me and the other girls the summers off, as well as vacation time to do whatever we please. My mother normally offers for me to stay in one of the buildings she designed and J get to design buildings for her company. If I ever tire of modeling I will go and work for her firm."

"That is what I am doing this summer actually. I will be designing some buildings for a few universities while I stay in her beach-side house, though I think it's big enough to house thirty."

Percy listened with rapt attention the whole time and Annabeth was surprised that he was actually listening to her drone on the whole time, "Where all have you traveled?"

"Well my favorites were Greece, Rome, and Argentina, but I have been to Canada, Iceland, France, Ireland, most of Great Britain, Tokyo, and a couple of Central and South American countries."

"Wow, that's amazing. I have have never really traveled that much. I took after my father's enjoyment of surfing and beaches though, and I have Been to the Caribbean, Key West, and a lot of those little islands down in Central America."

"That sounds like fun at least. Do you know where you guys are staying in Spain?"

Percy said, "I don't know," at the exact same time that another voice said, "Some hotel in Madrid."

Annabeth looked up in surprise to see that all the other guys were starting to wake up, and it was Jason who responded sleepily before yawning widely.

Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise, "You guys do realize that Madrid is like three hours from the coast, right?" Annabeth knew that she would regret it, but she blurted out, "Why don't you guys just stay with me?"

Percy looked down at her in surprise, but shrugged his shoulders and looked at Nason, who said, "I don't see why not. Sure, we will stay with you. I hope you have enough rooms."

Annabeth snorted, "Don't worry. There are plenty of rooms for you guys and maybe a few more. My mom doesn't go for understated things."

And that was the exact moment that Annabeth knew her summer was going to be a lot more different than what she expected.

**Please R&R! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


End file.
